


Haikyuu angst shots

by extemporaneousanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Death, Drowning, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, Multi, Murder, Sex, Smut, Yandere, lots of sexual shit, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneousanime/pseuds/extemporaneousanime
Summary: well lets make our way down to hell.i wrote and posted these on my amino account in the Haikyuu community and decided to post them here.





	1. You know you'll never win ~Daichi x Suga~

**Author's Note:**

> well well, welcome to the first one lol

Daichi and Suga sat in the living room of their shared apartment. They were on the couch cuddling, like usual, watching Netflix after a long day of work. In which they still had their work clothes on.

It was a nostalgic Friday as they were watching a childhood TV show.

"Daichi." Suga said yet still focusing his gaze on the TV screen in front of him. Daichi hummed in response as he turned his head to Suga.

"I want a family, like that. except you, me and our own kids." Suga said as he pointed at the television screen. Daichi looked at it to see a family on the screen. A family consisting of a father, mother, and 3 children. Daichi smiled. 

"I know, I do too. but we would have to adopt." Daichi said remembering that the two of them could never possibly create their own kids, he was fine with adopting but he wanted to see what a child of their own would be like too.

"I know, but where's the fun in that. You don't go through the process of having a child. I'm down to adopt, but I want the experience of making and having a child. You know what I mean?" Suga said looking down at his hands that were fumbling with the hem of his own shirt. 

Daichi flustered knowing just what Suga was meaning. "Just because we wouldn't make a child doesn't me we cant have the experience." He said looking at Suga again 

Suga looked at Daichi and smiled "you're right." He said beaming. Daichi smiled and moved a bit to kiss Suga. Suga happily kissed back a bit harder, he wanted the experience, he craved it. 

Daichi was taken aback a bit by the sudden force Suga was pressing onto him but he melted into it by adding force of his own. Their chests touched. Daichi left Suga's lips so he could move to his jaw. Daichi went further to his neck. He kissed all over Suga's neck making Suga let out small noises every so often. He bit and sucked on the soft and delicate skin of Suga's neck, Suga's cinnamon sent made Daichi want to inhale him and never exhale it out. 

Daichi stopped leaving Suga confused. Daichi stood to his feet holding his hand out to his delicate boyfriend. Suga gladly took Daichi's hand. Daichi had begun to lead Suga to their bedroom till Suga had decide to take over by pushing Daichi up to the wall and kissing his neck. 

Daichi chuckled and let it happen. Suga never seemed very dominant but i guess people change when there is some sexual tension added to the situation. Suga bit down on Daichi's neck, hard. Blood oozed out, Daichi let out a small groan. Suga apologized yet continued kissing his boyfriend's neck.

"Suga, bedroom?" Daichi asked wanting to move the current happenings to a more proper place, if there even really is a proper place for sex. Suga nodded and let Daichi go and walked into the bedroom with Daichi close behind.

They walked in and shut the door. Suga pushed Daichi down on to the bed with a laugh. Daichi smiled in response as Suga had begun to crawl onto the bed up to Daichi. 

"You look very intimidating right now. It's fucking hot." Daichi said with a small chuckle as he looked at Suga the crawled up to him and sat between his legs. 

"Good good." Suga smirked as his hands slid up Daichi's untucked work shirt. Daichi's work clothes were a simple tie, white button up and black slacks, he was a waiter at nice restaurant. 

Suga slid his hands out to untie Daichi's tie, he kept the tie close to him though leaving Daichi confused but Daichi didn't bother to ask. Suga unbuttoned Daichi's shirt and slipped his arms out of the sleeve leaving a bare chested Daichi laying on the bed with a blushing face. 

"You can't have all the fun babe." Daichi said with a fake pout as his hands brought Suga's hips closer to his own making their clothes crotches touch making Suga shudder slightly as Daichi began to grind against Suga. 

"Oh but Daichi, I can have all the fun, and I will." Suga said as he took the tie That was around Daichi's neck, he put it back around his neck but he made it tight. 

"S-Suga, it's too t-tight." Daichi said having trouble getting air to his lungs making his voices rough and quiet. "No, I don't think it's tight enough." Suga said grinning evilly as he tightened the tie.

"Suga! W-what t-the fuck." Daichi tried to yell but it came out quiet. Daichi as sweating knowing that this wasn't a kink or anything, but Suga was actually killing him. 

Suga held down on Daichi's arms as he straddle him. "Daichi you're oh so irresistible, yet also not." Suga laughed. 

Daichi gasped for air, he was making inaudible noises that were pleas for help and for Suga to stop, but he didn't. "Maybe I'll tie it so tight that your cute head falls off." Suga said laughing as he made the tie tighter around Daichi's neck. 

"Get the f-fuck off m-me!" Daichi tried yelling again but yet still couldn't get it out, His throat was closing by the constricting tightness from the tie. He let out aggravated noises as he thrashed around trying to get Suga off of him but it wouldn't work, he became weak as his heart slowed down. 

"You know you'll never win." Suga said tying the tie as tight as it would go. 

Daichi took in one long last breath through his nose. His last breath, the last thing he smelled was the cinnamon scent of his boyfriend, no his killer. 

Daichi's body laid there limp and unmoving. His face was pale, his skin slowly turned hold. 

Suga got off of his dead boyfriend, he grabbed a already packed bag out of the closet and walked out of the bedroom then walking out of his apartment. 

"I told you that you'd never win." Suga said as hi walked out of the apartment building and down the streets of Tokyo.


	2. How Upsetting ~Kageyama X Hinata~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Man talk about little giant big tease. lol anyways here's the next one shot of my yandere beans. Lol anyways time to go to hell.

Kageyama was working a late night in the office. He was the only one still there so it was fairly silent other than the sound of the papers that he was moving around his desk. His office had large windows that over looked the city. The office was on the highest floor in the building, the 30th floor.

He had his work scattered all over his desk, he worked for a sports magazine. He mainly did the men's volleyball portion, go figure of course he would. He checked the clock that read 2:37. He sighed and continued with his work. 

He looked around his office, then looking out the window looking down at the streets of Tokyo, he loved the view he had. It made him feel like he was on top of the world, like he was a king. But he wasn't, he was a dorky sports magazine writer and he was fine with that.

A few minutes later he had heard a knock at his office door, he got up and opened the door to see Hinata. "Aren't you supposed to be at home, asleep." Kageyama said rubbing his own eyes. 

"I couldn't sleep, I want you." Hinata said hugging Kageyama. Kageyama sighed, he didn't really know how to deal with this. "Babe, I need to work." Kageyama said letting go of Hinata and walked back to his rolly chair sitting in it. Hinata though had a few other ideas, he went over to Kageyama and sat straight down in his lap rubbing his ass against Kageyama's crotch. "But daddy, I need you." Hinata purred making Kageyama's eyes go wide. 

"Hinata, I need to work." Kageyama said with his voice slightly shaky due to the rubbing of Hinata ass against his dick making his boner arise from the ashes of not have sex for about 24 hours, Hinata was a very sexually active person.

"No you don't, I can feel how much you want me." Hinata said, which when he said he could feel how much Kageyama wanted him he literally felt it because of kageyama's rising boner. Hinata looked at Kageyama with pleading eyes.

Kageyama couldn't just say no, especially with him now being horny. So he kissed Hinata turning him so he was straddling his hips in the rolly chair. 

Hinata, happy with getting what he wanted, gladly kissed back pushing Kageyama's head into the head rest of the chair. Hinata was sometimes more dominant but Kageyama liked being the dominant more but sometimes it was hard getting past Hinata's drive for dominance.

"I want you to fuck me so hard, please daddy." Hinata said releasing his lips from Kageyama's. Kageyama just nodded and began to kiss Hinata's neck sucking and biting ok the light skin that was presented to him making Hinata moan. Hinata had quite the daddy kink, he loved calling Kageyama daddy, sometimes at the worst times possible. 

Kageyama was more silent during sex, he didn't like to talk too much, he felt it would kill the moment. Be he did like to listen to Hinata call out to him.

He quickly pulled off Hinata shirt and threw it onto his desk. He then continued making marks all over Hinata's chest, shoulders, and neck. Hinata' skin was always so soft kageyama adored every second that he could touch him.

Hinata got out of kageyama's lap standing in front of him. He motioned for Kageyama to stand up and he did. Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the waist and pushed him against the wall and started to attack his neck again. Yet Hinata went straight for Kageyama's pants unzipping them taking Kageyama's dick out of his boxers and he rubbed it. Kageyama left out a soft noise as Hinata did so.

Hinata pumped Kageyama's cock for a bit but then stopped. "Kageyama." Hinata said panting slightly from moaning from receiving marks. "Yes?" Kageyama said breathing into Hinata's neck.

Hinata took a moment before responding. "I don't like you anymore." He said blankly with a small smirk upon his face. 

"Why?" Kageyama said his eyes not knowing where to look. Kageyama was shocked. 'Why would he tell me during sex?' He thought, he was confused.

"I've become bored of you, we've done it like what, 45 times? I've been counting. But it's just...it's always the same." Hinata said once again blankly, kageyama looked at his face seeing his smirk. 

"I honestly never liked you, you were kinda just a prostitute that I pretended to be a relationship with, and you thought my love for you was real. How upsetting." Hinata said stepping away from Kageyama and looking out the window. 

Kageyama just stared at him, he didn't know what to say, he was shaking, he was heart broken. 

"Don't worry I won't let you stay sad. Because that would be like some cliche, sadistic, movie. So I'll just have to kill you." Hinata said looking back at Kageyama with a smile. "What?" Kageyama said, his voice was hoarse and raspy and his eyes were wide. Was Hinata seriously going to kill him. 

Hinata looked around the room for something hard and heavy, so he just took the rolly chair and started to bang it against the tall glass windows till it broke. The cold wind from out side rushed in blowing their hair around. 

"Who knew this building was built with such shitty windows." Hinata said with a shrug as he slowly walked to Kageyama. "It'll be much easier and faster if you don't struggle with me. But even if you do, I'll still get the job done." Hinata said taking Kageyama's hand, kageyama shuffled following behind Hinata. 'No, Hinata won't do this, just trust him. He's not a killer.' Kageyama said in his head. But even if Hinata was going to kill him. He didn't care. Maybe he wanted this, maybe it's because Hinata doesn't love him. So he's letting Hinata kill him.

"No." Kageyama said taking his hand out of Hinata's. He had finally realized that if he let this happen, he'd be leaving so much behind. "No? Oh Kageyama don't be silly, you're heart broken and sad, I don't like sad people so it's best I just rid of you." Hinata said grabbing Kageyama's hand again but he gripped it much harder. Kageyama tried to free his hand from Hinata's grasp but Hinata was surprisingly much stronger. 

"LET ME GO!" Kageyama screamed as he struggled but Hinata just dragged him to the broken window. 

"You're going to die and you're going to like it! Now stop being a little bitch about it!" Hinata yelled as he finally got to the window. 

Kageyama was now sat on the floor looking up at Hinata with anger but Hinata just laughed "wow your face is ugly." Hinata said laughing. 

"Oh well good thing you'll be gone so I won't have to see it anymore." Hinata said with a smile. 

"Bye bye." Hinata said as he let go of kageyama. He punched kageyama to make him more focused on being punched then he pushed kageyama off the building through the broken window. 

Kageyama fell all the way down into the streets he used to look over everyday. But now the streets are watching him back, watching him fall, Till he hit the sidewalk and died.

Hinata smiled a big smile looking down at the site, he quietly left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKRTT SKRTT HINATA KILLED KAGEYAMA! Wowie poor Kags. Well I hoped you liked it!


	3. You're so easy ~Iwaizumi X Oikawa~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the craziness continues as the cuties kill their lovers. Man that sounds so bad. I've already accepted my invitation to hell. So anyways here's an iwaoi.

Oikawa sat alone in the bar. His hand gripping his drink loosely as he sat on the bar stool.

Oikawa had been going to this bar for a while, not really for much of a reason other than to look at his favorite bartender, Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwaizumi was cleaning the counters, it's was 4:37 am and the bar was slowly reducing in amount of people, till it was just Oikawa and him. All the other employees had left for Iwaizumi to close up on his own.

"God do you ever even sleep. You're always here this late." Iwaizumi said wiping the counter that Oikawa was sat at.

"Oh Iwa-chan I do, I'm an adult I know how to take care of myself." Oikawa said siting tall on the barstool to show how high and mighty he was a 'responsible' adult. 

"Really, because I thought you were 7. And stop calling me that!" Iwaizumi said stopping his cleaning and placing both hands on the edge of the counter looking at Oikawa.

"Then it looks like we're going to jail since I'm apparently 7 and you served me drinks. Oh I hope we share a cell together. I heard that prison sex is pretty hot." Oikawa said whispering the last part.

"Shut the fuck up." Iwaizumi said throwing the wet rag into a bucket. "Oh Iwa-Chan, goodness your vulgar and roughness just turns me on, oh how I would love to kiss you right now!" Oikawa said acting all dramatic including making overly dramatic hand gestures like the women in old timey movies would do. 

Iwaizumi just sighed and took Oikawa's glass spilling the contents into the sink and washing the glass. "Hey! I wasn't done with that Iwa-chan! I'm still thirsty, in multiple ways." Oikawa said pouting but yet slipping on a slight smirk.

"Shut up you damn 7 year old." Iwaizumi said taking his apron off. "Anyways it's time for you to leave trashykawa." Iwaizumi said walking to the back grabbing his stuff and coming back out.

"Awwww Iwa-channn." Oikawa whined. "What?" Iwaizumi said annoyed.

Oikawa reached over the counter grabbing Iwaizumi's shirt collar. "Why don't we go to your place. I'm not done annoying you yet." Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi's ear.

Iwaizumi flustered instantly, "well god fucking dammit." Iwaizumi mumbled looking down.

"I'll meet you out there in 10." Iwaizumi said as he pulled away from Oikawa's grip. "Can't wait Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa said walking out of the bar.

•••••••

Iwaizumi walked out of the bar and locked the door. He turned to see Oikawa leaning against the building. 

"Ah here you are." Oikawa said stepping off the wall and up to Iwaizumi. "I'm glad you didn't try to run from me." Oikawa said tugging on Iwaizumi's coat collar a little then letting go.

"Yeah whatever." Iwaizumi said and started walking with Oikawa close behind him.

There shadows were a solid black in the faint light of street lamps that were placed every few steps. The moon was close to setting as the sky was becoming a little lighter every few minutes.

They had finally arrived at Iwaizumi's apartment. Iwaizumi unlocked and opened the door letting Oikawa in. 

Oikawa walked in and looked around. "Nice place." He said walking around looking at Iwaizumi.

"Yeah, its pretty nice I guess." Iwaizumi said looking around at his own place. That's till his loom was cut short by Oikawa slamming his body against the wall. "God stopping being so cute Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said letting a smirk place itself on Oikawa's face.

Oikawa kissed him roughly, Iwaizumi kissed back at the feeling of Oikawa's cold yet soft lips on his own. Oikawa had a hand on Iwaizumi's hip and one on the wall next to Iwaizumi's head as Iwaizumi's wrapped and arm around Oikawa's neck. 

They pulled apart for air they were already panting. "Wow you're a better kisser than I thought." Oikawa said as he began to play his lips against Iwaizumi's neck, bitting, kissing, and sucking all over.

Iwaizumi panted lightly feeling Oikawa's lips all over. Till he stopped, grabbing Iwaizumi's hand Oikawa dragged him to the bathroom. "Why the fuck are we in here?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Iwa-chan you know I can't help some hot, steamy shower sex." Oikawa said turning on Iwaizumi's shower walking back over to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi wasn't very surprised hearing this from a crazy guy like Oikawa. But it kinda turned him on. "Hm." Iwaizumi hummed in response. "I've honestly never done it." 

"Seriously?" Oikawa said slowly unbuttoning Iwaizumi's shirt taking it off of him. "Wow, you must be a virgin because basically everyone has done it." Oikawa said smirking at Iwaizumi.

"I am not! I'm fucked plenty of people." Iwaizumi retorted and pulled Oikawa's shirt off throwing it to the ground.

"Oh really now, so you're a slut? Wow Iwa-chan never thought you'd be into that." Oikawa said walked back to the tub and pulled up on the drain stopper letting the tub slowly fill with the shower on.

"Why are you filling the tub? And I am not a slut!" Iwaizumi said with a huffed sigh.

"Shower sex is always fun when you make a splash as you ran into their ass." Oikawa said with a chuckle. "God your so fucking vulgar." Iwaizumi said as he grabbed Oikawa by the waist of his jeans pulling him closer.

"Now now Iowa-chan, no need to become inpatient." Oikawa said as his kissed iwaizumi, he let Oikawa's hands roam his body as Oikawa started to kiss his neck again. 

Oikawa pulled away "you're so easy Iwa-chan." Oikawa said pushing Iwaizumi into the now half full bathtub. Iwaizumi's pants were now soaking wet. 

"The hell man?!" Iwaizumi shouted at Oikawa looking up at him. Oikawa chuckled sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Sorry Iwa-chan. You're so hot but your boring personality just kills it, just like how I'm going to kill you." Oikawa said with a smile looking down at Iwaizumi who was at a loss for words and in shock. 

"God your so blank minded that you can't even form words." Oikawa said shoving Iwaizumi's head under the water, Iwaizumi panicked an struggled for air he tried screaming but his lungs filled with more water he thrashed around spilling water out of the tub and on the floor. 

"You're making a mess,Best you just Coke with your death babe." Oikawa said annoyed with all of Iwaizumi's moving making him shove his head in further with more force.

Soon the thrashing stopped, Iwaizumi's heart beat went blank and no longer existed, like his personality. Oikawa walked out of the bathroom and went into the living room leaving Iwaizumi's body to float in the tub. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Hey Iwa-chan, what do you wanna watch!" Oikawa shouted to the dead body in the bathtub laughing at his little joke as he went into Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright well here's the murderous sin, I hope you enjoyed it. Please make some requests so I can get started making even more of these.

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT! There! I'm done with myself lmao. It's honestly a lot of fun making these, so give me some requests. Request a ship! lol I hope you liked it!


End file.
